Warrick's Dead
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara goes with Warrick to a crime scene. Tragedy happens and Sara is devastated.


Warrick and I walked down the alleyway between two buildings one night at a car parked in the middle of the street. I walked slower than Warrick as I was not feeling well. Warrick seemed very awake and full of energy for some reason. He sprinted up to the car with his case looking in the passenger side window.

Suddenly there was a shot and I froze seeing Warrick drop his case grabbing his chest as blood started to poor out. The car sped off as Warrick fell to the ground.

"Warrick!" I screamed, running to his fallen body. I lifted him so he was against my lap as he bled from the mouth. "No…..just look at me!"

"Sara." He said

I tried to put pressure on his wound feeling my heart pound in my ears. He grabbed my shirt with his bloodied hand.

"It's going to be….okay!" I said

"Sara…..t…tell….G…Grissom."

"Tell him what?!"

He stared at me trying to form words. I leaned down trying to hear, but I only heard his breath escaping and then he went limp staring at me with blank eyes. I shook him hard as I screamed his name. It started to rain as I leaned down holding him not caring if his blood saturated my clothes.

Half an hour later the police were all around. I sat on the curb looking at the lifeless body of my friend. Catherine ran over stopping as she saw him. I heard her breakdown as one of the cops covered him with a tarp.

Grissom ran over seeing Catherine. He walked past her breathing slowly seeing Warrick's body covered. He stood looking at him then he looked over at me sitting to the side covered in dark red. He walked over kneeling down to me looking me over seeing my hands were stained as well as my cheek. He reached up touching my shoulder.

"Sara?"

I slowly looked at him.

"He…had a message for you."

"What was it?"

I shook my head looking back over at him.

"He never told me."

Grissom looked back over at the body then he looked at me.

"Sara, why don't we go and get you cleaned up?"

"No, I want to stay here!"

"Honey, you can't do that."

"I am not leaving him."

He nodded knowing I was taking this very hard. Warrick's body was taken to the morgue and I followed seeing Doctor Robbins.

"Sara, I am going to need your clothes." He said

Grissom walked over touching my arm.

"I'll get them for you." He said "Come on."

"No!" I said

"Sara?" Robbins called

I looked at him as he came over.

"I will take care of Warrick."

I looked at him then I nodded allowing Grissom to take me away. He led me to the locker room with a bag telling me to take off my clothes. I shook as I slowly started to take them off putting them in the bag he held. Then he led me to the showers telling me to shower. I stood under the spray reliving the entire night.

Grissom waited for me to come out with a towel. I redressed then he took me to his office sitting on his couch. He held me against him smoothing my hair with his hand as he looked at the selves across the room. I stared at nothing with my head against his chest in silence.

A knock at the door broke the silence. Grissom looked at the door as it opened and Greg came in looking at us in shock.

"Is it true?!" He asked

Grissom nodded as Greg gasped as he looked at me. Grissom looked at me then at Greg. Greg looked about ready to break down.

"He….can't be!" He cried

Grissom let me go to stand pulling the young man against him holding him as he shook. I looked up at them. Greg put his head against Grissom's shoulder crying as Grissom tried to comfort him. I looked down leaning back onto the couch.

I laid on the couch at our house after shift with Grissom sleeping behind me. I stared at the coffee table feeling his arm around my waist. I slowly moved causing him to move.

"Honey, where are you going?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

I got up without answering walking to the bedroom. He opened his eyes listening to the bathroom door closing. I knelt down to the toilet feeling vile coming up. Grissom walked over knocking hearing me retching.

"Sara?"

I breathed in and out fast flushing the toilet I sat back crying hearing Grissom knocking again.

"Sara, please let me in."

He listened as I unlocked the door looking at him pale and crying. He touched my cheek looking at me in concern. I slowly went to his chest crying. He held me against him.

He carried me to the bed laying me down. I moved to my side sleeping as he slid into bed touching my hair.

The next day when I woke Grissom was gone. A note stuck on his pillow ordered me to stay home. I sat up in bed feeling my heavy heart wishing it had been a dream. Grissom walked down the hallway seeing Catherine walking to him.

"Day shift is taking over." She said

"Good." He said

"I called his parents." She said

Grissom touched her arm as she looked down.

"There coming in."

"I'll talk to them when they arrive." Grissom said

"How is Sara?"

"She is not doing very well."

Catherine looked behind him then he turned seeing me walking over to them.

"Sara, I asked you to stay home." He said

I looked at him then at her.

"I want to work." I said

Grissom looked at me concerned.

"Sara, there is nothing for you to do." Catherine said

I took a breath looking down.

"I want to work."

Grissom looked at me silently. I went into the breakroom to get some coffee. Grissom came in to stand close to me.

"Sara, I don't want you to be here." He said, quietly.

I looked down at the cup I held. He sighed looking at my profile.

"I want you to go home."

"I can't, Gris." I said

He watched a single tear go down my cheek. I raised my head looking into his eyes. He looked around then he put his hand on mine.

"Grissom, it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." He said

"It is. I should have been the one to go first." I said, sniffing as I wiped my eyes.

"Then you would have been shot."

"He would still be here."

"Sara, you did nothing wrong."

I started to shake crying. Brass came in seeing us.

"Gil, I need you to come with me."

Grissom nodded looking at him then he turned to me.

"I have to go." He said

I nodded sniffing. He hesitantly stayed before walking out. I dropped the cup wiping the tears that kept coming. Nick came in seeing me. He looked as distraught as I was. He walked over hugging me.

"I wish he was here." Nick said

"I know."

He moved back touching my cheeks with his hands.

"We are going to find this maniac and we will be okay." He said

I nodded sniffing.

Grissom came home hearing the TV on. He walked in seeing I was sleeping on my stomach on the couch. He sat on the coffee table watching me. His hand went through my hair causing me to move.

"Hey." He said, gently.

"When did you get home?" I asked

"Just a second ago." He said "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I said

He nodded taking my hand in his. I slowly blinked looking at him.

"Hungry?" He asked

I shook my head. He moved over as I sat up hugging him.

Warrick's parents came to see Grissom the next shift. When he came home he told me that the funeral was going to be on Saturday.

On that morning I slowly put on my black pant suit while Grissom put on his blue tie. He walked over holding me from behind.

"I feel sick." I said

He kissed my head turning me around. I looked at him sadly as he cupped my cheeks.

"I love you."

I kissed him then he let me go to finish getting ready. We got to the church down the street from the lab seeing Warrick's family sitting in the front rows. Grissom and I sat on the other side beside Brass and Catherine. I fidgeted as friends and family talked about him.

Grissom got up to speak and I could not stand to be in the room anymore. As he spoke I quickly got up walking down the center isle going outside running to the bushes on the right throwing up. I backed up when a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed turning seeing Greg in a dark suit.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, breathing in and out fast.

He looked back at the church then he looked at me.

"I saw you run out and decided to check on you."

I nodded pushing back my hair. Grissom came out as others were coming out. He walked over to us looking at us in concern.

"Sara, are you all right?"

"I….actually feel sick." I said "I want to go home."

"I can take her home." Greg said

Grissom looked back at the people coming out then he looked at Greg.

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

I nodded watching him walk away. Greg drove in silence looking over at me as I kept my eyes closed laying my head against the cool glass. He listened to the soft music from the radio. He turned onto the street then parked outside my house.

"Home sweet home." He said

I looked out at the front steps then I looked at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded watching me get out. I slowly walked to the stairs when a heavy feeling came over me. Greg gasped as I fell onto the sidewalk. He got out running over.

"Sara!"

I arched my back before convulsing. Greg got his phone out dialing 911.

"Sara, stay with me!" He called, holding me as he held the phone against his ear. "Hello, I need an ambulance at 193 Vegas Road. I have a friend who is having a seizure."

I stopped twitching then I remained still. Greg moved my head patting my cheek as he talked to the person on the other end. I very slowly opened my eyes seeing a blurred image of Greg.

"Sara, it's okay!" He said

He hung up putting his phone down as he leaned over me.

"It's all right, just try to stay awake."

I stared at him with glassy eyes as he sighed hearing sirens in the distance. He took my hand in his trying to be in control.

"Gr…Greg." I murmured.

He leaned down further.

"Gr…..Grissom."

"What about Grissom?"

"T…tell….h…him…I….l…love him."

Greg moved back looking at me. I slowly closed my eyes. Greg felt my hand go limp in his.

"No Sara!"

He put his head onto my chest listening. The ambulance pulled up crowding us. Greg was pulled back so they could work on me. He looked down the phone in his shaking hand turning it on dialing.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, there taking her!"

"What, taking who?"

"Sara, she collapsed outside of your house. I called it in there taking her away!"

Grissom didn't talk a moment as Greg watched the EMT's take me away by stretcher.

"I'll meet them at the hospital." Grissom said, hanging up.

When I arrived at the hospital Grissom was at the door waiting. He joined the EMT's pushing me inside. Grissom was struck at how white I was. He waited outside the doors worried. The doctor came out taking him to my room. I laid in the only bed in the room pale under blankets. The doctor walked out as Grissom walked over taking my limp hand.

"Sara?" He called, gently.

His hand went to side of my face reminding him of the time I cleaned off chalk from his. The need to kiss me was to great and he leaned down kissing my cheek gently. I moved my head moaning faintly.

"Honey, it's me." He said

"Grissom." I said

"Are you all right?"

I opened my eyes looking into his.

"Sara, I was so scared."

"You….can't….get rid...of me."

He smiled watching me blink.

"The doctor said you are going to be all right."

I nodded searching his face. He put his cheek against mine sighing.

"I am going to make sure you rest."

"Work." I said

He leaned back shaking his head.

"Not for a while."

He stood up rubbing my hand.

The next day he carried me inside of the house. I fought at first, but being in his arms made me feel better. He set me down on the bed and I kept my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sara, I want to get you something to eat." He said

I pulled him down till our lips touched. I kissed him with passion as he tried to catch up. He moved back, but I caught him again. I pulled him over me feeling his arms move under me. He moved back again breathing in and out looking down at me.

"Sara, you need to rest. This is not a good time to do this."

"Yes, it is." I said, raising my legs on either side of his waist. "I have heard that human touch can be good when you're sick."

"I don't think they meant it like this." He said

He looked down then at me.

"I need to feel you." I said, quietly.

His phone started to ring. I let him go watching him get up grabbing his phone looking at me as he answered. He motioned he had to go to the next room and I laid back looking at the ceiling. I moved to my side staring at the wall hearing him talk.

He came back in seeing I was sleeping. I opened my eyes again as he walked out closing the door. My hand went over his pillow.

He looked up from the computer as the bedroom door opened and I came out seeing him.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About seven." He said "You slept a long time."

"A little." I said, walking over to him. I put my arms around his neck kissing it from behind. He tried typing an email. I hit a spot that made him close his eyes then open them as he stopped typing.

"Sara."

"Hmm?"

He closed his eyes again as I kissed the spot that drove him crazy. He moaned sitting back as I took over.

"I think this is dangerous territory." He said

"Mmm I think you should come to the bedroom." I said

"I will if you eat something."

"I am not hungry."

"Food or nothing." He said

I sighed standing looking at him.

"You like to make ultimatums."

"Yes, I do."

"I'll eat, but you have to be in that bed when I come in."

"All right."

I nodded going to the kitchen finding left over take out while he finished his email. When I did come into the bedroom he was sitting up on his side wearing a blue tee shirt looking at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, climbing up his body.

"Depends what you are planning." He said

I kissed him then moved back.

"I am talking about….kissing you and…..other things." I said, between kisses.

"I might be able to manage that."

I smiled moving back.

"Well then, let's get started." I said, moving off him to lay down moving under the covers as he turned off the light climbing over me.

Grissom woke feeling content and rested. He moved over to me putting his arm over my stomach kissing my head.

"It's time to get up." He said

I moved my head towards his feeling his lips travel over my forehead.

"I'm bored all ready." I said

"You need to rest." He said

I opened my eyes touching his cheek.

"What do we do now?"

He kissed my palm then he sighed searching my face.

"Don't think about that now. Let me worry about that."

"You worry about a lot of things. It's not good for your heart."

"Should I let you take all my worries?"

"I could share them."

"No, I don't want you to have worries. You are the most important person in my life. I want you to be happy and not buried with worries."

His hand rested on my stomach as he looked at me.

"Last night was good by the way." I said

"Good?"

"Great." I said

"What was good about it?" He asked, smiling.

I smiled stretching then I looked at him.

"When you kissed me."

"What was great?"

"Grissom." I said, pushing him away as I giggled.

He chuckled watching me get up putting my tank top back on, then my pajama pants. I walked to the bathroom. Grissom put his things on then he went to start the coffee.

He walked to the front door later kissing me then he went out. I smiled closing the door looking back into the living room thinking this was going to be a boring few days.

I cleaned out the closets, cleaned dishes, scrubbed counters stopping at eleven to collapse on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Grissom was home standing by the desk sifting through the mail. I sat up looking at him as he glanced at me.

"Your home." I said

"Yes, I just got back." He said

I yawned getting up. He put the mail down facing me.

"How was work?" I asked

"Fine." He said

I hugged him feeling his lips on my head.

"You can come back to work on light duty tomorrow." He said

"Great." I said, happily.

I returned under strict instructions from Grissom. It was lonely without Warrick around. Grissom missed him as well. Nick walked into the breakroom seeing me standing in the room putting my cup down on the counter.

"Need a hug?" I asked, seeing he seemed sad.

He walked over giving me a little smile before hugging me. Grissom walked in clearing his throat looking at us move apart looking at him.

"Thank's." He said

Grissom gave me a look walking to the coffee pot as Nick walked away holding a cup. I sipped from mine looking at Grissom.

"Are you in here to work or hug people?" He asked

"I was just giving Nick a hug because he looked like he needed one." I said "Are you grumpy?"

"No."

I nodded walking past him. He watched me go then looked down at his phone that started to ring. I walked down the hallway hearing Grissom shout my name. I turned watching him walk quickly over to me.

"Sara, go to the conference room and wait for me." He said, turning putting his phone to his ear.

"Grissom, I was just…."

"Conference room now!" He shouted

I went to the conference room seeing Nick and Greg come in talking about why they had to stop working. Catherine came in looking unhappy.

A blonde woman came in sitting at the end. She looked at me then at the others. Grissom came in closing the door looking at all of us. He walked around the table sitting at the head.

"From this moment all other cases are stopping. I was notified that a plane carrying Senator Joe Rollins went down an hour from here. We are to pack our gear and leave immediately."

"Was he the only one on board?" Greg asked

"His staff was on board as well as his wife and kids. We need to work hard and fast on this. Anything out of place I want to know about it." He said, before standing. "This is Sophia Curtis. She will be working with us for the time being."

I looked over at her as she smiled standing shaking hands. Grissom brushed past me touching my arm with his hand before leaving.

"Let's go." He said

Sophia nodded at me as I walked past feeling odd about her taking Warrick's place. Greg poked me as we walked outside with our cases.

"Cute, huh?" He said

I sighed as he smiled walking past me to the cars. We got in with Catherine driving to the scene. The sky lit by orange by fire. When we arrived we saw other crime scene investigators walking around the gas masks on their faces in yellow overalls. I got out choking at the air. Grissom got out of his Tahoe taking charge giving out orders to everyone. He had Nick and I go to the wreckage gathering evidence. I walked over seeing all kinds of pieces of metal and clothes. I readjusted the gas mask over my face as I walked around feeling the heat from the fires breaking out here and there. Firefighters doused the fire as we worked.

Hours later I was walking up the hillside ready to take a break. I took off my mask still choked over the fumes. I stopped at the cars sitting on the ground hearing the commotion all around. Closing my eyes I tried to relax for a few moments. Grissom walked over seeing me. He knelt down touching my leg seeing my eyes open seeing him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just taking a break."

He nodded rubbing my leg.

"How is it down there?"

"Horrible." I said, rubbing my face. "I found a leg."

"You just overcome the horrible sights."

I took his hand squeezing it. He got up touching my head then he walked away. I watched him go then I closed my eyes again.

I went back to work five minutes later working with Catherine and Sophia. We worked in the day light and the night again. Everyone was exhausted, but we kept going.

Grissom announced we were done and to pack up. I groaned to sore to move another muscle. When I came back up with Greg's help I saw Grissom waiting for me. He put his hand on my arm leading me to the Tahoe. I sat in the Tahoe with a sleeping alone with Grissom. He took my hand as he drove. I stared at his profile comforted by his presence. We said nothing digesting the horrors we saw.

When we got home I hugged him by the door. He pulled me closer breathing in my scent. He moved back taking my hand leading me to the bedroom. After a long bath he and I went to sleep. Grissom rolled over feeling me shaking next to him. He moved over making me lie on my back.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I…had a nightmare." I said

He kissed my head pulling me closer to his body. I moved to my side cocooning myself against his chest. He rubbed my back breathing warm air against my head.

I woke up late feeling Grissom leaning over me smiling down at me.

"Hello dear." He said

I smiled faintly stretching looking to see he had his work clothes on.

"You slept the day away."

"If you let me up I can get dressed for work."

He leaned down kissing me. I put my arms around his neck pulling him down. He chuckled I rolled him over to his back. He looked up at me smiling as I smiled back at him. He looked at his watch then at me.

"We are going to be late."

"I don't think you're in a position to care." I said, before kissing him. He moaned as I deepened the kiss.

We arrived at work touching each other's hands before going in the opposite directions.


End file.
